Echoing Whispers: The Battle of the Forest
This battle started on June 24th, 2011. It ended on _________. This is the battle in which all the clans united into one: StarlitClan, in order to fight off the invading Dark Forest and their army. ANYONE AND THEIR CLANS CAN ROLEPLAY HERE! Well, considering temporarily, all the clans are now one. RPG Center ﻿Icefeather's fur bristled. Something horribly wrong was about to happen. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar stuck his head into DawnClan's camp. "Is this DawnClan?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, Goldstar. What brings you to DawnClan this evening?" Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar padded in with Kindheart. "A few days ago, we've been seeing storm clouds over the forest. Last night, Silverblaze and Onyxdusk each had a dream: that the Dark Forest would come to fight, and that the forest may be destroyed," the short tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar appeared after Goldstar, with Flowerstar close behind. "I don't understand why you're bringing me here, Flowerstar." The ginger and white she-cat flicked her tail. "Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it." she said, and Greenstar gave her an odd look. "Whatever you say." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 12:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightstar padded in with Sunsetstar, Graystar, Zeldastar, Getsugaclaw and Lunastar. Graystar looked troubled, while Zeldastar was nomming on a cookie. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightstar whimpered as she padded in. "Why is Icefeather here?" she hissed. "I'm deputy, and Burrstar is sick!" Icefeather snapped at the fire-colored leader. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar emerged from her den, eyes brighted after sleep. She glanced over the leaders, eyes narrowed with slight confusion. "Why are you all here?" she questioned. Flowerstar stood up. "I was analyzing the stars, as HydricClan always does, and I found a disturbance that could mean grave consequences." Greenstar flicked the stub of his tail. "And cats from AlchemyClan had some dreams." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar padded in with RobotClan's temporary leader, Deepsleep. "My medicine cats had the dreams, Greenstar," Goldstar corrected. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat from FireClan arrived, Skystar and Shadowstar from AncientClan, and Wetstar of DarknessClan. "Why in the name of StarClan is Rat here? Or just any FireClan cat?" Brightstar snapped, glaring at the small brown tom. He was shorter than Goldstar, yet he was older than him, too. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar nodded. "Ah. My fault." he said. Zexion and Venom from ShardClan padded into the camp. "Irisgaze had a dream about a great battle." Venom mewed. "She told us we had to come here." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grass from Cats Against Excessive Mating and Flame from Military cats padded in. "Where's your leader, Bradley?" Goldstar asked. "Came down with a cold," Flame meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had a vision that I needed to come to you about a battle." Rat rasped. His fur was wispy and had white hairs sprouting from it. His muzzle was gray with age. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even FireClan isn't safe, huh? This battle must be big," Flame noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind from FreezeClan padded into camp. Greenstar looked at him, eyes glittering with confusion. "Where's your leader?" he asked. "I ran ahead." he said, tail flicking. "Shardstar should be coming." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shardstar quickly followed, along with Junglestar. "Sorry, Autumnwind. Got caught up talking to Junglestar." she mewed. Junglestar purred in amusement. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind nodded. "Novaflare got a message from Froststar, her grandmother. I thought that was unusual, for she's not a medicine cat, but I trust Froststar." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if the Organization will be affected. Hikari has helped the Clans more than once," Goldstar wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xemnas padded in, ears flattened against his head and eyes narrowed. "We have been affected, Goldstar." he said, sitting down. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat growled. "Jayk, you can come out now." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk padded in, eyes narrowed in distrust. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sandstar padded in after Jayk, tail flicking nervously. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thrushstar padded in, dipping her head to Burrstar. Eggstar followed as well. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstar padded in, his blue and yellow eyes flashing with calmness. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk sat down, and flattened his ears against his head. "So what are we supposed to do about this battle that's supposed to come?" he asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're not sure." Eggstar meowed, creamy-yellow fur bristling. He was a recent leader. His medicine cat and deputy soon followed behind him. "Wishmint, Mistwalker." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze and Onyxdusk padded in. Both she-cats were bristling in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker flicked her gaze over all of the cats, eying them cooly, while Wishmint's fur was bristling in aggressiveness, at being around the other Clans. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silverblaze, is something wrong?" Goldstar asked. "We just had a vision: Burrstar, some of your warriors were fighting the Dark Forest," Silverblaze responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's eyes widened. "W-what?" she said, fur bristling. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze shivered. "There was Phoenixfeather and her kits, plus one of her daughters gave birth recently from the vision, not to mention Lavenderheart," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's amber-green eyes sparkled with fright. "W-why didn't they tell me? I didn't know about this..." she repllied. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't expect you to know. After the Darkfire battle moons ago, they've been fulfilling prophecies left and right. They must be trying to solve one of their own," Silverblaze explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar nodded, eyes still wide. "So that's where they've been." she murmured. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked over her shoulder repeatedly. "I scent something bad coming," she meowed. ---- Flowerstar's fur bristled. "What do you think it is?" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze's tail bristled as she sniffed. "I remember this smell from when the Dark Forest attacked us..." she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If the Organization is here, shouldn't Der Riese's leader be here? Where is Richtofen, anyways? He never misses a meeting so late." Icefeather meowed, eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's with Phoenixfeather and the others, I'm sure." Cherryflower mewed. Icefeather nodded. "He'll be here soon, I'm certain. That crazy tom must've gotten stuck in the middle of an experiment or research." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Or is busy blowing things up," Goldstar muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mm, yes, he does tend to blow things up when he's mad." Icefeather meowed. "You know Richtofen?" Thrushstar meowed. "Uh, yeah. He's an old friend-a loner, but he's now a leader of this scientist-like organization called Group 935 in this old, underground lab called Der Riese...he's just a friend." Icefeather mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's kind of a weirdo, but I hear he found a mate," Lunastar commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I hear that it's Phoenixfeather's daughter." Faolanwolf meowed arrogantly. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfeather was already a grandmother when Stormbender got kidnapped by Hawkfrost," Getsugaclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah..." Faolanwolf meowed. Faolanwolf then knew Getsugaclaw didn't know the secret. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, if you remember Himelight and her sister, Phoenixfeather's a great-grandmother already. Poor she-cat," Flame chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eh, she's special in her own ways." Icefeather mewed. She knew Phoenixfeather was immortal, but didn't say anything. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar chuckled. "I don't think it'd be wise to call her old," he commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't either, but now I'm impatient. Where is Group 935? Some clans are missing as well." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sheikstar padded into camp. "Sorry that I was late. I was looking for Scarkeeper," the slender leader meowed. Scarkeeper padded into camp, his ghostly form bristling. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar let out a yawn. "CliffClan isn't coming. They don't like to get involved with the other Clans." he said. "Flowerstar and I pass them on the way here." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "So sorry for the tardiness!" mewed Mintfeather from FeatherClan as she entered. "Had to get FallenClan and BirdClan, and they're pretty far away from the other Clans." After she had entered, the WingClan, LeapClan, FallenClan, and BirdClan leaders, Eaglewing, Blackleap, Shadowstar, and Dapplestar, respectively, revealed themselves. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar fluttered there. Blackfeather padded in as well. "I'm...here..." she mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings," Getsugaclaw greeted with a dip of his head. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftfire of InfernoClan padded into camp, along with Colbaltrain, her apprentice. "Sorry we're late. Flamestar should be coming soon..." she murmured. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar dipped his head in greeting. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen and all the Prophecy Cats appeared. "Ack! I'm late-vhat did I miss?" he mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silverblaze and Onyxdusk had dreams about the Dark Forest," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The stars also fortell a terrible time coming." Flowerstar added, green eyes anxious. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ze Dark Forest-ve vere just zhere." he meowed grimly. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were? Please tell me you killed a Dark Forest cat or five," Graystar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar sighed. "So I've heard." he said bluntly, narrowing his eyes cooly at Richtofen. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One... my brother." Richtofen meowed. "Maxis is a jerkface who deserved to die!" Edward squeaked. "Shush, little one." Lavenderheart mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If memory serves, though, he'll come back," Lightningheart spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Most definately. So yes, ve're back, vell, Phoenixfeather and ze others are back." Richtofen meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar sighed. "If you've noticed, their are cats who have no idea who, or what you're talking about. But just continue rambling on, I won't interrupt." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because of Richtofen's research, the Dark Forest wants to kill him, and somehow, they keep coming back even though their territory was destroyed," Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar let out a soft laugh. "So all the Clans are going to go to war...because of one cat?" he asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. They want us all wiped out-they'll come for me vhen zey vant. I'm not sure vhy exactly." Richtofen hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because of the 115, right?" Snowheart guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. I have a theory. Hawkfrost, er, Napalmstrike now, wants to take over all the clans by winning a fight to add us to his army to control the world vith." Richtofen meowed. "Hey, at least it's more logical. I don't think it's exactly me they're aiming for." he spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- "I've dealt with worse things than the Dark Forest." Greenstar said, rubbing a paw over the scars above his nose. Flowerstar's ginger and white fur bristled. "That's stupid!" she hissed. "This battle is stupid! The Dark Forest is stupid!" she growled, claws unsheathing. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you for agreeing with me on that one," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar flicked his tail against Flowestar's side. "Calm down." he mewed. Flowerstar sighed, shook out her fur, and nodded. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know it is-but either we fight or surrender to being eternal slaves to the Dark Forest." Lavenderheart meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They'll have to take my lives before I let them control AlchemyClan!" Goldstar snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're not going down without a fight!" spat Mintfeather. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Venom snorted. "That's farfeteched." he said. "Not like we'll listen. I don't even believe in StarClan or The Dark Forest anyway." Flowerstar nodded. "Same here. We look to the stars for guidance, not putting our dead ancestors as them. The stars are stars, nothing else." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tell that to the Dark Dorks. They think they're better than everyone," Phoenixfeather spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They do act like that. Just like in Star Wars." Samantha mewed. "What's Star Wars?" Lavenderheart mewed. "N-nevermind..." Samantha meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And why don't they just stay dead? Seriously, they're on the level of perverts and stalkers now," Lightningheart pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm stalked by them everyday-how do you think I feel?" Richtofen grumbled.Mew Mew Sakura! 15:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Exactly," Lightningheart muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And this is why I don't get involved with other Clans...." Flowerstar muttered. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat glared at Flowerstar. "I may be an alley cat-I may be FireClan. I don't believe in StarClan. But I'm still staying, even if all of those are true about me. If you don't want to stay, go. We'll save your butts ourselves." he spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerstar sat up, eyes blazing. "I wasn't talking about leaving!" she hissed. "I was talking about not knowing anything that goes on! It's easier like that." she growled, claws unsheathing. "You know nothing about me, Rat!" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar clapped his front paws together and set them down on the ground, creating a barrier between Rat and Flowerstar. "Cool it, both of you." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerstar nodded, teeth still bared and fur bristling. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The Dark Forest doesn't care apparently whether or not you believe in StarClan or not. They have their ambitions and will see them through unless we band together," Nightstar reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningstar of StagClan padded in, much to Icefeather's surprise. "I am sorry to admit it, but we all must band together to destroy the threat the Dark Forest and their army pose to us." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather glared coldly at Morningstar. "Traitor," she grumbled under her breath. Himeheart swept her kits close. "If you take one of my kits Morningstar, you'll be missing a few lives and some blood," she hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you think I'm going to do that, you're seriously mistaken. Becoming a leader changed my life into something great-I'm through with that nonsense." Morningstar spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 16:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, Morningstar, I don't mean to be rude, but Himeheart's protective of her first litter. Sorry if she comes off as mean," Snowheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 16:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Alright Vi, I'm back) "Ah, that was a great nap- why is everyone here?" Bramble-ears asked as he padded out of the warriors den. WildStorm23 17:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And if you touch me or Ricekit, mama and papa will kick your butt!" Edward squeaked. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have a plan to kill Bramble-ears >:) ) "So...what did I miss?" Bramble-ears asked. WildStorm23 17:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing. Really, we haven't even started." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG